


The Pack

by thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Multi, OT7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes/pseuds/thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Pack, there are several defining features: The Alpha, Omega, Family, etc.<br/>Sometimes though, the people that make up the Pack can make life a little hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha (Geoffcentric)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big Bad Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/56515) by Red. 



All packs have an Alpha Male and Female.  
The Alpha is normally the leader, being strongest and most experienced. They are also the parents of the pack, the pack generally being the Alphas' offspring.  
In the Achieve Pack, Geoff is the Alpha, and is extremely protective and possessive of his mate.

"Trust me; you don't want to try this." You said, attempting to reason with the clearly drunk man in front of you. You were out getting bevs with your boys (mates), just having fun, when he showed up and started coming on to you.  
"And why is that, girly?" He slurred. Ugh. You could easily handle him, but that would mean alerting the pack, and they'd start to wolf-out if they saw that. "Don't you like me?"  
"Seriously, I'm here with my boyfriend and our co-workers, so just move on." You growled, starting to lose your cool.  
"How 'bout no?" The man was way too close for comfort and was now gripping your wrist tightly.  
"Hey (Name), com'ere- What the hell?" Geoff had stumbled over, buzzed and excited, when he saw this happening. Oh hell no. "Back off."  
"Make me, you little punk-ass bit-" He was cut off with a punch to the gut. Geoff had pounced, blue eyes flashing to gold and a low growl emitting from his throat.  
"Let's try this again. Back. Off." Geoff was gritting his teeth, poised to attack if need be, and glaring daggers at the trembling guy beneath him. By this point, the rest of your pack had come over, interested in what was about to unfold.  
"Geoff, let's just go. I mean, he didn't hurt me or anything, we were just talking. Please Geoff!" You were spouting out nonsense, eager to get your mate out of the bar and away from others before his friend decided to come out and play. You'd seen it before, and didn't feel like seeing it again.  
Ryan and Jack had both sensed the danger and hauled the Alpha up before he could do any damage, and dragged him kicking and screaming.  
"I'm so sorry, but really, you shouldn't have done that." You apologized, and walked out while being dragged from the scene by the lads.


	2. Heat (Jackcentric)

Generally, wolves get antsy around the full moon, as do many creatures. Werewolves however, undergo a full transformation.  
The transformation is different for each wolf though. For females or other special wolves, the transformation stimulates a sort of heat.  
This, unfortunately, applies to you.

"Ugh, I HATE changing! It sucks." You were frustrated beyond belief and were practically sobbing at the unbearable feeling.  
"Oh, suck it up!" Ray said throwing a pillow at you, his normally brown eyes now a glowing shade of blue. (All 'Turned' have blue eyes, while 'Naturals' have gold.)  
You see, you went through heat because the wolf genes in you are mutated, making you go through the feel of the change (Equivalent to the Female), but no physical transformation. You were exposed to it through a lab-grown virus in the form of a wolf pup you had tried to save.  
Jack had always noticed your irritation and always tried to keep you calm, cool and happy, all the while trying to keep everyone else's shit together. Funny how he was always the peacekeeper, even in this situation. "Come on (Name), everything will be fine." The bearded red-head said, pulling you into his lap and stroking your (Color) hair.  
'So long as I don't murder one of my mates before the night is through.' You thought to yourself, smiling and closing your golden and blue eyes.


	3. Left Out (Ryancentric)

Being the way that the Achieve Pack was so incredibly warped, the one female (or pseudo-female) mated with all of the males, (and the males mated together as well). And being that Ryan was the middle one, neither oldest nor youngest, he got ignored fairly often.

 

After a particularly rough romp, you had all settled down, and you were nearly asleep when you noticed one of your boys missing. Getting up, you grabbed your underwear and one of the many shirts littering the ground, and set off to find your Ry-bread.  
You found him where he normally was; in the garage, tinkering with some sort of annoyance device. "Ryan, why weren't you with us?"  
"Hmm? Oh, I dunno, you guys seemed to be getting along just fine without me..." He trailed off, guilt in his voice, trying to look anywhere aside from your face.  
"Bull shit, Ryan. You know you can't lie to me." You sighed, feeling horrible for causing Ryan to feel like this. "Now, really, why?"  
"It's just- I was last to join the pack, I don't belong... You and Geoff, Ray and Jack, Michael and Gavin... I just don't fit." His eyes were downcast and his voice began to crack slightly. While you couldn't see his eyes, you could tell he was on the verge of tears.  
"God dammit Ryan, how can you think that that's even remotely true!?" You tackled your brunette to the ground in a hug, kissing, nibbling and licking his jaw and neck. "We love you, Ryan! You really are mad if you thought that."  
He chuckled, putting one of his hands on your head, lightly petting your hair.  
"And hey, with our insomnia, you and I will be able to have a long night." You raised your brows, grinning mischievously and laughing at his bright red face and wide eyes. "Hell, we can start now!"


	4. Play Time (Gavincentric)

Even in a pack full of adults, if you looked hard enough, you could always find time for play time.

After coming home from a long and tedious trip to the grocery store, you were surprised at how your luck had seemingly turned for the better. You were the only one home.  
At least, you thought you were, up until you were tackled to the ground in an excited hug. "Hello love! I missed you! They all left me here because I'm too much trouble, apparently. Stupid little Smegpots." You opened your eyes to see the energetic young Brit currently on top of you.  
"Well, why'd they leave you home? Weren't you supposed to film a Let's Play today?" You asked, running your fingers through his fluffy dirty blonde hair.  
"... I wanted to play..." He said, looking ashamed. You laughed, trying to get up from under him.  
"Well, wanna play something? I'll play whatever you want, Gav." His eyes sparked with excitement, gold flecks beginning to appear in his green irises.  
"Chase." Gavin grinned down at you, immediately springing to his feet. "And I wanna chase for once, (Name)." You nodded, brushing your (Color) hair out of your eyes.  
"Go!" You shouted, bolting towards the back door and running out into the forest behind the house. You were dodging between trees and branches, hopping over the roots that got in the way. You laughed out, smiling when you could hear the Brit's growl resonate throughout the woods. You were almost out of the trees, the green grass of your backyard in sight, when you were tackled from the side.  
"I win, love." Gavin smiled down at you, once again you were found in this position. The Brit above you began to grow very affectionate, nuzzling into your neck, kissing and licking happily.  
"Way to go, Gav!" You smiled and laughed, and turned your head to kiss his forehead.


	5. Presents (Raycentric)

As a pack, you always think of one another. And even when Ray is in full form, and not entirely there, he's thinking of you. No matter how unconventional.

 

It was 3 in the morning, and you were sitting out on the back porch, looking into the surrounding forest, keeping an eye on your boys. You had your head in your hand and fixed the blanket around you when you heard a rustle to your left. Looking over, you could make out Ray's glowing blue eyes. A smile grew on your face when the youngest wolf trotted over to you, holding something in his mouth. Despite how good your night vision was, you just couldn't make it out.  
Reaching you, he dropped the unknown thing in your lap, then sat down next you, looking at you expectantly. You laughed, patting his head behind his ear. Looking down, you barely held back a grimace when you say the leftover bloody mess that was once a rabbit.  
"I love you Ray, but really?" The wolf's ears flattened to his head, embarrassed with his attempt at a nice gift. He perked up when you scratched his neck gently and kissed between his eyes. He sprawled out across your lap, falling asleep immediately.


	6. Meetings Suck (Michaelcentric)

It's never fun dealing with rival packs. But your pack can make it bearable.

 

You were just leaving a meeting with the representatives of the packs of Austin when your eyes were covered and someone was closer behind you. You were about to bite when you caught a familiar scent.  
"God dammit Michael." Your muffled voice came out, followed by a growl when he let go of you while laughing.  
"Sorry, it's just that we're never alone." He whispered into your neck.  
"What are you even doing here?"  
"Followed you. Someone has to make sure you don't get into trouble." Michael muttered, moving his hands under your shirt to grasp your waist. He pulled your hips back into his and bit your neck harshly.  
"Well then, by all means do whatever you were going to." You laughed, putting your head back.  
"Was already planning on it." He paused his advances to sniff you. “You smell like others... I hate it when you go to these meetings..."  
"You and me both, babe."


	7. Sleeping

Sleeping together, in every sense of the word, was always the best.

 

No matter how the night started out, you always ended up like this: a tangled mess of limbs sprawled out across the couch and floor. The Dark Knight Trilogy was playing, currently somewhere in the second one, when you realized how ridiculous you all must look. The lads were on the floor, Gavin and Ray rolling over one another with tangled legs while Michael was lying next to the two, Jack was leaning back against the couch arm with Geoff draped across his midsection, Ryan was against the other arm, hand dangling over the side as he played footsie with the older brunette, and you were laying across the back of the couch, dangerously close to falling over the edge. You began giggling to yourself, grinning stupidly at the scene below you.  
"What's so funny?" Geoff mumbled sleepily into Jack's stomach before turning slightly to look back at you.  
"S'nothing, Geoff..." You said, dropping your arm down from your side to grab his hand. You moved your arm so you could comfortably rest your head in the nook of your elbow before drifting off to sleep.  
You woke up an hour later to see that the TV had been turned off, and that everyone had migrated to the air mattresses that had been set up a while before. You got up and stretched, then set off to the bedroom to get pillows and blankets, returning several minutes later. You draped the sheets and comforters over your mates before moving to snuggle up in between your lads and your gents. (The order was Michael, Ray, Gav, you, Ryan, Jack, and Geoff.) You yawned gently before curling up at an awkward, twisted angle, your leg being thrown over Gavin's while you snuggled into the crook of Ryan's neck.


End file.
